Princess Clara
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: Duck has a friend named Tiger. She's pretty, kind, and has an blank past. She has no idea what she is, a girl, an animal, or a beautiful ballerina names Princess Clara. But she'll do everything she can to help the ones she loves


**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu. Only my OC, Tiger. I thank A. for helping me so far.**

"Ah! Monster!" an orange-salmon braided haired girl named Duck screamed, falling from her bunk, feathers from pillows and blankets gently flying everywhere.

"Ack! Duck, why?" A voice groaned beneath her.

"Oh, sorry, Tiger. I didn't mean to land on you." Duck apologized standing up, letting Tiger sit up on her mat. Tiger, Duck's roommate, was the same age as Duck, which was 13, and had teal cat-like eyes. With orange hair that went half way down her back and kept in an unbraided ponytail.

"It's ok, Duck." Tiger started standing up, picking the feathers from her hair. "Just remember that I get the bunk tonight."

"OK." Duck said cheerfully and started putting on her school uniform.

"Um, Duck?" Tiger said, putting her mat away.

"What, Tiger?" Duck asked, straining out her skirt.

"Can you please feed your birds now?" She pointed to the window, which was filled with brightly colored birds. Duck nodded and walked over to the window.

"Good Morning!" The girl shouted to the birds as they began to swarm all over her. Tiger sighed, smiling a little, watching Duck struggling to get the bowl of bird food up on the window ledge. Then the cat-eyed girl moved towards the small closet and began getting dressed herself while Duck talked to her birds.

"The school bell?" Duck questioned, listening to the cheerful tune of the school clock, but before Tiger could inform her of the proper time, Duck had already rushed out of the room and down the hallway.

'Dang it, Duck, why didn't she ask me what time it was before bolting out like that?' She thought. 'Oh well, at least we can get some extra practice before class,' and began to walk down the hallway after waving to Pike and Lilie as she walked by them.

When she got to school, Tiger walked toward the practice room and heard music. She smiled hopefully that she would see Duck practicing, but that hope was instantly crushed the moment she saw her friend standing on the stairs, red-faced and leaning in such a way that defies the laws of physics.

Looking back towards the large room, Tiger saw exactly what Duck was intently looking at, there he was, Mytho. One of the most handsome boys and best ballet dancers in the school. 'I can understand why other girls like him, he has a quality that people are naturally drawn to,' she thought, watching Duck get flustered when Mytho stopped dancing.

"I'm disturbing you, aren't I? Please excuse me! I'm leaving right away!" said Duck, trying to motion toward the door, but tripped. Tiger tried to grab her, but she was too late. Mytho had already flung himself across the room, and was holding Duck in his arms.

'His hair white as snow and his big golden eyes. Those things seem so unnatural to me, and his eyes, so many people say they look lonely, but I don't see them that way. They're just empty, unable to feel sadness. I pity him,' Tiger noticed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Duck muttered, moving out of Mytho's arms. "I'm really such a scatterbrain, and I'm just so bad at things like everything. So I'm weird, I mean don't you think I'm weird? Shot, even I think I'm weird."

"I don't," Mytho said, monotone.

"He speaks!" Tiger's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"You don't think I'm weird?" Duck asked in surprise.

"I don't," he answered.

"I can't believe it, no one's ever said that to me!" Duck squealed, dropping to the ground.

Then slowly, the door beside Tiger opened. "Fakir!" Tiger whispered, her face turning warm and pink, but the boy with the dark-green hair tied in a ponytail, didn't even notice her. His cold light green eyes only fixated on a singular goal Tiger didn't even do, to speak before he walked over to Mytho.

"Hey," Fakir said.

"Fakir," Mytho responded.

"Didn't I tell you to inform me when you go out?" The older boy questioned, leering over him.

"Yes," Mytho answered, emotionlessly.

"We're leaving, stand up," Fakir ordered, but Mytho didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"My foot."

"Foot? Did you twist it?"

Mytho nodded. "Hmm."

"Idiot."

"Huh? What?!" Duck shouted, causing Fakir to look over in her direction. "Ehm, ehm, it was my fault. He saved me when I tripped so..."

"What were you thinking? Doing such a pointless thing?" Fakir asked, looking back at Mytho.

"Like I said, he was protecting me..." Duck tried to continue.

"That's why I said 'pointless'" Fakir said in a hissing tone, then grasped Mytho's hand. "Stand up, we're going back." He pulled the white-haired boy to his feet.

"You don't have to be so rough with him!" Duck yelled.

"Quiet!" Fakir shouted back. "And you!" He pointed towards Tiger. "Stay out of my way." Then he and Mytho left the practice room.

"Oh, Fakir, why did you have to change so much?" Tiger sighed.

Then the school bell rung it's happy chime once again. Tiger heard Duck muttering something in confusion soon after the room was full of students preparing for class. the orange-haired girl was practicing her balance on the bar when she heard Duck say something that made her stop.

"He isn't a very nice person," says Duck.

"What did you say? You know Fakir's the best," Pike said, nearly grinding Duck into the wall.

"No, the best is Senor Mytho!" Duck shouted. Annoyed, Tiger walked to the farthest wall to ignore the current conversation.

'Duck doesn't know what she's talking about,' Tiger thought, leaning on the bar. 'And honestly, Pike doesn't know what she's talking about either. Everybody thinks Fakir is some kind of cruel and unforgiving fire to Mytho's snow flurry equivalent to ice but I know deep down in my heart that's not the real Fakir or Mytho.'

Tiger squinted her eyes, holding back tears. 'Oh Fakir, I want to go back to the time when you were gentle and strong. Back to the time when we used to dance together for hours and we didn't care about anything back-'

"Cat!" Duck screamed, cutting off Tiger's train off thought, turning around to see a large purple cat standing in the center of the room. His name was Mr Cat, and he was the ballet teacher.

"Alright, quiet down. If you don't, rest assured I will have you marry me!" Mr. Cat had a creepy look on his face. Tiger looked annoyed as the room went completely silent. Seeing everyone doing what he said, the cat teacher licked himself to calm himself down.

Though Mr. Cat was a hopeless romantic, he was one of the best ballet teachers around. And Tiger had no choice but to respect him.

"Start in first position, now releve," Mr. Cat said, beginning to instruct the class. "And move your arms to second position."

'Home,' Tiger thought to herself, following the teacher's instructions. 'Where am I from again?'

"Remember, straight legs, and now third position, arm, ah, that's it." Mr. Cat's voice caught her attention, then copied the motions of the girl in front of her.

'Duck said she lives somewhere near the lake,' Tiger continued looking out the window at the walls of the town. 'I don't remember always living in Gold Crown, so that probably means...'

"Don't stick your bottoms out!" Mr. Cat shouted, walking past Tiger.

"Oh, nevermind. I'll remember evantually," the girl muttered quietly.

After the warm-ups. "Students, please take a set along the wall," Mr. Cat called. The student quickly followed directions. "Alright, we will now observe a performance from the Special Class. Members of the Special Class, you may enter!"


End file.
